Such a track-guided transport system is known from DE 195 12 107 A1 for example.
If the track-guided transport system comprises a large number of vehicles which are travelling through the track network at the same time, then a system for controlling all these vehicles by means of a central control unit for the transport system necessitates a large amount of computing power in the central control unit and a very extensive exchange of data between the vehicles and the central control unit.